


First Kiss- NepKat

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karkat Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss NepKat fic requested by homestuck_pwease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss- NepKat

**Author's Note:**

> Nepeta you nerd.

Nepeta raised her cheap nerf sword and smacked her opponent on the head.  
"Back foul creature!" She yelled playfully.  
In park Nepeta and her friends were LARPing and smacking the shit out of each other with foam swords. Passerbys shook their heads and sighed. "I have fallen!" A voice screamed.  
"Terezi!" Nepeta cried.  
"Avenge me young kitten!" Terezi cried lying on the ground.  
"I will get the Avengers and you will be Avenged oh great dragon warrior!" Nepeta yelled before charging at the man who "killed" Terezi. He swung his Nerf bat and hit Nepeta in the stomach.  
"Alas! I am dead! Karkat!" She yelled reaching out to him.  
"What?" He yelled back.  
"Come closer."  
Karkat ran over and kneeled next to her "dying" body.  
"Karkat, my love." She said like a bad actor.  
"I am not your love-"  
"Avenge me and Terezi. Let our blood not be spilt in vain, kill the Juggalo."  
"Nepeta."  
"Farewell." Nepeta said as she flopped in his lap.  
"NEPETA FOR FUCKS SAKE."  
She giggled and shot up and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Nepeta you dork!"


End file.
